No todo termina en un final feliz
by Karito Heaven3
Summary: Dos familias que se odian con un trágico final... ¿Se te hace familiar?... Rose llega al Sweet Amoris y conoce a un chico frío que se aísla de los demás, Kentin. Al acercarse a él, se encuentra en un enorme lío. "Alguien" hace peligrar su vida y la de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo puede detenerlo?... Pues debe desenredar su trágica historia donde Kentin esta relacionado... Qué sera de ella
1. Prólogo

Skylar POV

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Estás seguro?<em>

_- Es la única forma de estar juntos. Tu padre y hermano me odian. Además, mi familia no está dispuesta a meterse con una prestigiosa de militares._

_- ¿Pero si te buscan?_

_- Estaremos bien… Nos iremos lejos de aquí y viviremos juntos. _

_- ¿Pero si termina en una tragedia?... Como la de Romeo y Julieta._

_- Tú no eres tan torpe como ella y yo no soy un estúpido… Todo saldrá bien…_

_- Tengo miedo. Presiento que algo malo sucederá._

_- Todo estará bien… ¿Vienes conmigo?_

_- Solo si prometes nunca dejarme sola._

_- No seas tonta.- Me despeinó mi pelo.- Siempre estaré contigo… Hasta el día de tu muerte permaneceré a tu lado._

_- Júralo._

_- Lo hago. Lo juro por todo… Te amo Sky… _

_- Y yo a ti._

_Fuimos a su casa, él sacó su auto y un par de tarjetas de crédito que le pertenecían, ya que sus padres se las dieron en caso de emergencia. Me besó antes de empezar a conducir en la carretera a media noche con una torrencial lluvia. Mi celular sonaba cada 5 minutos, pero no le daba importancia, porque sabía que eran mi padre y mi hermano mayor, Kentin, decidí lanzar el celular por la carretera . Quiero comenzar una vida junto a la persona que amo, sin que mi familia se entrometa. Sin embargo…_

_Un camión a toda velocidad cruzó por nuestro camino. Él no lo pudo esquivar… _

_Al final de todo tenía razón… Esto es parecido a la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta._


	2. Capitulo 1

Rose POV

* * *

><p>Hoy es mi primer día en la ciudad. Desde que era pequeña he vivido en la casa de mis abuelos junto a mis hermanos, pero ellos se fueron hace tres años a la ciudad para seguir con sus estudios en el Sweet Amoris, ya que ellos consiguieron una beca, igual que yo.<p>

Mis hermanos son peculiares, se visten con un estilo muy victoriano y elegante. El mayor, Leigh, le incentivó a Lysandro (Mi otro hermano) aquel gusto a lo clásico. En cambio yo soy muy diferente a aquel gusto tan peculiar que ellos tienen, podríamos decir que lo único que tenemos en común es el gusto en música.

Estaba en la estación de buses esperando a mis hermanos cuando decidí abrir mi libro "Romeo y Julieta", ya lo leí varias veces y me parece muy trágico (Y algo absurdo) la muerte de ellos. Todo lo que hace el amor de dos jóvenes, me pregunto qué se sentirá sufrir por amor. Yo nunca me he enamorado, es por eso que paro leyendo historias de amor.

Levanté la vista un rato y pude ver a dos jóvenes acercándose. Eran ellos… Leigh con su cabello y ojos negros, junto a Lysandro que tiene un peculiar cabello blanco y ojos con heterocromía. Les saludé con la mano y me paré para abrazarlos.

- Haz crecido, pequeña hermanita.- Dijo Leigh mientras sujetaba mis maletas.

- Tengo ahora 16, claro que voy a crecer.

- Veo que sigues con ese sarcasmo.

- Así me quieres Lysandrito.

- Eres mi única hermana y tus iris los demuestran.

Tengo heterocromía igual que Lysandro, pero tengo el cabello de Leigh. Es por eso que mucha gente sabe que soy de su familia cuando estoy con ellos.

-¿Preparada para el instituto, pequeña?- Dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en el maletero del auto.

- No sé Leigh… A ti te falta meses para terminar y Lysandro se va el próximo año. Capaz esté sola…

- No digas eso. Tú eres alegre y positiva. ¿Dónde está mi bella hermanita?- Dijo Lysandro mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

- Es que acabo de leer una tragedia.- Le señalé el libro en mi mano y él frunció el ceño.

- No me di cuenta que estabas con un libro en la mano.

- Digamos que no te das cuenta de muchas cosas, hermanito.- Le dije sarcásticamente.

Lysandro es de aquellas personas que se le pasan por alto muchas cosas y por eso pierde a menudo sus cosas.

- Por cierto… ¿Leigh, haz visto mi libreta?

- La dejaste en el asiento del copiloto.

- Ah sí… Tienes razón… Aquí está.- Solté una pequeña risilla junto a Leigh.

- Creo que debes ponerle un rastreador a sus cosas.

- Pero Leigh… ¿Qué va a hacer si pierde el GPS?

- No lo había pensado.

- Muy graciosos hermanitos. Se burlan de una pobre persona.

- No eres pobre… Solo muy torpe.- Sonreí, fastidiar a mis hermanos me resulta divertido.

- Cómo extrañé tus bromas.

- Y yo tus torpezas.

Después en todo el camino hablamos sobre nuestras vidas. Leigh me contó sobre su novia Rosalya y que logró abrir el negocio de moda que tanto quería tener y que le va bien.

- Así que tendré ropa gratis.

- Quizás, hermanita. Solo si a Rosa le caes bien, pero no me preocupo por ello, eres muy encantadora y la conquistarás en menos de 1 segundo.

- Entonces… ¿Si hay ropa gratis?

- Quizás.

Lysandro después toco el tema de una chica. Pero resulta que ella es ciega e invalida. Según lo que me dijo, es hermana de uno de sus amigos y un accidente le causó la ceguera y la inmovilidad.

- ¿Y es linda?

- Es preciosa. Su cabellera es café y sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas.

- ¿Eran?- pregunté muy curiosa.

- La ceguera hizo que sus ojos se aclararan más. Ahora sus ojos son verde azulado, pero igualmente son preciosos.

- Pobrecilla… ¿Cómo fue el accidente?

- …- Mi hermano calló y frunció el ceño.- Creo que te he platicado demasiado. Cuántas veces te voy a reclamar sobre tu curiosidad.

- Solo pregunté sobre su accidente.

- Igualmente es curiosidad, Rose. Y no sería correcto que mi persona te lo comentara.

Hubo un torrencial silencio después de eso. Lysandro siempre era abierto conmigo, aunque siempre ha estado con su típica frase: "_La curiosidad es un defecto muy grande", _pero al final terminaba diciéndomelo… ¿Tan grave fue aquel accidente?... El silencio se mantuvo hasta llegar a la cochera del departamento de mis hermanos donde me quedaré.

El departamento era enorme, el instituto les da uno a los becados, pero en caso de que haya familia en la institución tenías que compartir piso con ella. A mí no me molestó la idea, ya que de pequeña siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo con mis hermanos. El departamento tenía como 4 cuartos y dos hermosos baños, lo que significa...

- ¡No más pelea por la ducha!

- Creo que extraño esos momentos, cuando tenía que correr al baño para ducharme antes y llegar temprano al colegio.

- Yo también Leigh… Yo también… Pero tengo un baño para mi solita.

- Tengo suerte de que Leigh no se demore mucho tiempo en el baño.

Leigh fue a la cocina, pues ya saben, a cocinar, y Lysandro se fue a su cuarto a escribir en su libreta. Yo también entré al mío y acomodé mis jeans, mis camisetas, mis blusas, mis gorras y poleras en el armario. Me tiré en la cama de una plaza y media, me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar música.

- ¡Rose, ya está servido!

- ¡Enseguida voy!- me saqué los audífonos y me dirigí al comedor.

Vi al Leigh un mandil blanco poniendo los platos en la mesa.

- Todo un ama de casa.- Sonreí

- Bueno aunque sea no quemo la comida por andar escuchando música.- Dijo mientras se sacaba su lindo mandil y se sentaba para comer.

- En mi defensa era Green Day y tú sabes que amo el rock en general.- Imité su gesto y me di cuenta que solo habían dos platos.- ¿Y Lysandro?

- Salió.- Dijo mientras se metía el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿Lysandro no te lo acaba de comentar en el auto?

- Cómo se llamaba… Sarah… Sofía… Silvia…

- Skylar.

- Ah sí… Sky… ¿y quién es su hermano?

- Un amigo de Lysandro, creo que él si está en tu grado. Pero no es muy sociable que digamos.

- ¿En serio?

- Desde el accidente de su hermana, se ha alejado de las personas… Solo habla con Lysandro, sin embargo en los almuerzos y recreos está solo. Y si alguien se le acerca, le ignora brutalmente o simplemente se aleja.

- Que falta de respeto tiene.- Me metí un bocado del guiso en mi plato.- Por cierto, tu guiso está exquisito, mamá Leigh.

- Qué graciosa.

- Ya sé que regalarte en tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué cosa, hermanita?

- Un mandil rosado que diga, "_Yo soy mami Leigh" _o _"Soy la ama de casa"_

- No hablarás en serio…

- Tú sabes que soy capaz… ¿Te acuerdas de la camiseta que le regale a Lysandro?

- La que decía _"Si me pierdo por favor ayúdeme a buscar mi libreta"_

- Exactamente ... ¿Qué fue con ese polo?

- Debe estar guardado en su armario.

- ¿Lo ha usado?

- No creo que lo haya usado en público.

- ¡Rayos!... Algún día de estos voy a ocultarle todas sus camisas victorianas y dejaré esa camiseta para que Lysandro se la ponga sí o sí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con mis camisas, hermanita?- Lysandro estaba cerrando la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Lysandrito! ¿Cómo te fue de Galán?

- Sólo voy a visitarla. Sin intención de conquistarla.

- ¡Pero Lysandrito! ¡Quiero una cuñada!

- Tendrás que esperar a que alguien me ame como yo a ella.

- ¿Acaso no le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?

- No, nunca lo haré.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Rose, creo que no deberías presionarlo, Lysandro tiene sus razones.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero ¡Quiero una cuñada!

- Ya la tienes, te estas olvidando de mi bella novia Rosalya.

- Pero no la conozco.

- Tampoco conoces a Skylar, así que no hay manera en cual tú logres convencerme en decirle mis sentimientos a la dama.

- Creo que esta discusión no la ganaré.- Lysandro sonrió.

- Es bueno admitir los errores.

- Está bien… Está bien… Yo Rose Anne Ainsworth no debí decirle a mi hermanito Lysandro Ainsworth que debía decirle lo que sentía a Skylar... Aunque sería grandioso ver a Lys con novia…

- Rose ... - Me Regaño Leigh.

- Está bien… Está bien… ¿Dónde estaba?… ¡Ah sí! …a Skylar sin apellido…

- Williams. Skylar Katherine Williams.

- Ya… Ya… Ya… A Skylar Katherine Williams, porque él tiene muchas razones las cuales no me ha dicho, ni lo hará… ¿Felices?

- Podríamos decir que un poco.

- Me iré a acostar.-Lysandro se dirigió a su habitación.- Rose, no te olvides de llevar mañana lo necesario.

- Sí, papá Lysandro. No me olvidaré de nada.

- Creo que yo también me iré a dormir.-Leigh se limpió la boca y se dirigió a su cuarto.- Si mañana no estás lista a la hora, te dejaremos. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, mamá Leigh. He entendido.

- Buenas noches pequeña.- Leigh se despide y se encierra en su cuarto.

Creo que mejor me pongo a dormir… Lavé los platos de la mesa, los sequé y guardé. Me fui a mis nuevos aposentos, me desnudé, me puse mi pijama y me eché en mi cómoda cama para así caer en los tranquilizadores brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Kentin POV

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya basta! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?<p>

Un pedazo de ventana me raspó el brazo causándome una herida que comenzó a sangrar. Maldición… El cuadro donde estaba la foto de mis padres se volvió a rasgar, el dibujo que hice de Sky tenía un líquido rojo cayendo desde sus ojos, como si estuviera llorando sangre. Una de las ventanas vibraba con mucha intensidad, las luces se prendían y se apagaban. Un libro cayó, y en él, había frase marcada:

"_Nunca serás feliz" _

-¡Qué demonios eres!

Varios libros comenzaron a caerme y la otra ventana vibraba como si ésta estuviera a punto de explotar también, pero…

-¿Hermano?

Mi hermana tocó la puerta y el vidrio rápidamente dejo de vibrar dejando la habitación en orden… Otra vez…

- ¿¡Kentin, te encuentras bien!?- Su delicada voz hizo que me tranquilizara. A pesar de estar viviendo con esto todos los días desde hace un año, aún me sigue perturbando.

- Skylar…- Le abrí la puerta a mi ciega hermana en silla de ruedas.- Sí, estoy bien…- Ella tocó mi brazo con la herida recién provocada.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esta herida?- Me dijo preocupada mientras su fino dedo se empapó de mi sangre.

- ¿Cuál herida, hermanita?

- Seré ciega, pero no idiota… Kentin ya han pasado dos semanas en las que te encuentro con una herida en tu brazo, hombro, mejilla o pierna. Me preocupo por ti.

- No deberías, yo soy el que…

- Debe preocuparse por mí.- Completó mi frase.- Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir: No significa que al ser ciega tengas que cuidarme de todo. La vista no es el sentido esencial,- Tocó mi herida.- el tacto sí.

- Me lo has dicho un millón de veces.- Sonreí.

- Pásame el botiquín, tengo que curarla o se va a infectar.

- Soy bastante grande como para curarme solo.

- Pero te recuerdo que siempre lo haces mal. Incluso ciega te las curo mejor.- Nos reímos un poco.

- Para qué mentir. Tú curas y yo me lastimo.

Me dirigí a uno de los cajones de mi escritorio en donde tenía mi pequeño botiquín, lo saque de su sitio y miré el cuadro que se había rasgado anteriormente. _Nada… _Como siempre. Cada vez que me suceden estas cosas, cuando Sky u otra persona me llama, vuelve todo a la normalidad. Los vidrios y ventanas como si nunca se hubieran roto, mis libros y cuadernos en el librero, y mis dibujos en su sitio sin ninguna mancha de sangre ni nada. No he intentado hablar con nadie de esto, me creerían loco y tampoco quiero asustar a mi hermana.

Volteé la mirada a Sky. Ella jugaba con sus dedos y sus ojos estaban perdidos. Ya no eran esmeraldas como los míos, eran verdes azulados. La ceguera, le causo la decoloración en ambos ojos.

_Pude haberlo evitado…_

El sentimiento de culpa vivirá dentro de mí, sin embargo no lo demuestro. Aquel accidente nunca hubiera sucedido si ella me hubiera hecho caso alejándose de él. Pero tuvo que suceder. Mi hermana, por culpa de su maldito error, esta ciega, inválida y con amnesia severa… Pero viva.

- Ken… ¿Ya? … tengo sueño.- Bostezó y se froto los ojos.- Los párpados me pesan, apresúrate.

- Aquí estoy.- Le di el botiquín. Ella lo abrió rápidamente y con sus dedos detectaba todo. Vendas, alcohol, algodón y una crema que evita la infección.

- Ahora quédate quieto y pásame tu brazo.

Ella ágilmente me pasó el algodón con alcohol por la herida haciendo que me quejara un poco, después me colocó la crema en la herida y me lo cubrió con la venda.

- Listo. Ahora me dirás cómo te has hecho esta herida y quiero la verdad.

- Me raspe con un clavo flojo de mi armario.

- ¿Estaba oxidado? No quiero que te dé tétano.- Sonreí melancólicamente.

Skylar, antes del accidente, quería ser doctora. Siempre leía libros sobre medicina, además actuaba como enfermera cuando me lastimaban. Ahora que esta ciega e inválida no puede cumplir ese adorado sueño que tenía.

- No lo estaba.

- Debes tener más cuidado. Ahora, llévame a dormir.

- Vamos.- Empuje su silla para llevarla a su habitación y la cargué modo princesa para recostarla en su cama.

- Duerme bien, Skylar.

- Espera.- Me sujeto la mano.- Te tengo una pregunta…

- ¿Cuál?- Ella me sujetó con más fuerza y me preocupe por ello.- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… Solo que es complicado.

- Dime tu pregunta y yo la responderé.- Sonreí, mi hermana me causa ternura.

- Está bien...- Respiró hondo y soltó la pregunta.- ¿He conocido a alguien llamado Nathaniel?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Las ventanas de su cuarto se abrieron con fuerza y fui a cerrarlas. Volteé a verla.

Skylar POV

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?- La voz de mi hermano era dura y fría. Nunca lo había escuchado así. Me senté en mi cama y me puse a jugar con mis dedos.<p>

- En sueños.- Dije recordando aquel sueño tan bello que me hace tener tanta alegría y nostalgia a la vez.

_-A que no puedes atraparme Nathaniel._

_-¿Qué no puedo?- El chico rubio con ojos color miel comenzó a perseguirme y cuando me atrapó, me alzó en su hombro._

_-¡Hey! ¡Bájame!_

_-Como usted ordene, Miladi.- El chico me lanzó en una piscina._

_-Eres un…- Él también se lanzó haciendo que me chapoteara agua.- Cruel.- Hice un puchero._

_- Así me amas.- Se acercó a mí para darme un profundo beso._

_- Afortunadamente lo hago._

_- Yo también pienso lo mismo._

- No. No lo haces. Nunca en mi vida he escuchado ese nombre.- Kentin está muy frío.

- ¿Seguro? Porque él…

- ¡Nunca lo has conocido!- Por primera vez desde el accidente me ha gritado.-Lo lamento, no quería gritarte.

- No te preocupes. Ya puedes ir a dormir.

- Sky…- Suspiró.- No te enfades… Solo que me desespera que preguntes sobre chicos. Soy un hermano sobreprotector y celoso.

- ¿Entonces por qué permites que Lysandro me visite cada noche?

- Porque Lysandro es un buen amigo mío y sé que no te hará daño.

- A veces siento que me ocultas demasiado…- Susurré.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Haz hablado demasiado bajo.

- Que a veces siento que no duermo demasiado, así que por favor.- Señale donde se supone está la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que entre en tu armario?- Se burló mi hermano. Moví a la derecha mi brazo.- Ah… Quieres que me valla.

- Si.- Se me acercó y me besó la frente.

- Buenas noches, hermanita.

- Buenas noches, Ken.

Y volví a soñar con él como cada noche desde que desperté después del accidente.

_¿Por qué solo sueño con él?_


End file.
